


格列兹曼开苞记3

by gx65731321



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gx65731321/pseuds/gx65731321





	格列兹曼开苞记3

格列兹曼来到了c罗家门前，刚准备摁门铃，却发现门竟然没有锁，格列兹曼鬼使神差的走了进去，c罗的房子很符合他的身价，格列兹曼兜兜转转听到了声音，走近一扇半开的门，往里看去是c罗的健身房，他裸着半身在里面锻炼，c罗的身体一下子抓住了格列兹曼的眼睛，他有着完美的六块腹肌，结实健硕的胸肌，颗粒爆满的乳头，还有隔着裤子就能看到轮廓的硕物，格列兹曼感觉从门外就能闻到对方的荷尔蒙。禁欲半个月的格列兹曼对这画面丝毫没有，阴茎不自觉的在短裤中变硬，他忍不住的用手隔着裤子摩挲着它，不知不觉c罗发现了他。这让他尴尬得愣在了那，c罗走向格列兹曼一把抓起格列兹曼的发，吻上了他的唇，出乎意料的轻柔，格列兹曼先是楞了一下，然后便放松牙关，和眼前的人来了一个热吻。  
c罗的手指隔着T恤，轻巧的在他的乳尖滑动着，格列兹曼吞了一口唾沫，想要压抑住自己心底的那份骚动。  
“你是不是，需要我的帮助？”c罗温柔得问到，  
“不。。我。。我家停水了。。只是想来洗。。洗个。。”格列兹曼吞吞吐吐的想要解释来的原因  
“真的不需要吗？都有反应了”c罗温柔得低问。  
用手隔着裤子轻轻覆上格列兹曼的性器，他的阴茎已经半硬，在裤子上形成了明显的轮廓。  
“啊。。”格列兹曼被突如其来的触碰感刺激得叫出了声。  
“张开嘴。”c罗用着命令式的口气。  
格列兹曼温驯的张开嘴，任凭c罗长驱直入，肆意的在口腔中游荡掠夺。  
“真可爱。”c罗退出了他的嘴，满足的说了一声，然后撕开了格列兹曼的衣服(总裁就是那么霸气。)滑向他敏感的乳尖，一口含了进去，轻柔的啃咬着。  
格列兹曼只觉得一阵热流滚过自己的身子，向自己的小腹流去“啊，不要。。。”他无意识的呢喃着，突然身体一颤，c罗已经褪去他的裤子握住了他的分身，缓缓的揉捏着他娇嫩的阴茎。  
“呜。。啊。。。”控制不住的低吟声从格列兹曼口中逸出，健身室里立刻充满了淫靡的气氛。格列兹曼发现自己正不知羞耻的迎合着身上这个人，这个球场上的对手，耻辱的泪水在眼里打转。  
“你是舒服得哭了吗？”c罗挑逗般的问到，  
“没。。没。。你胡说。”格列兹曼无力的狡辩。  
可c罗握着他分身的手在他的龟头上打着转“啊。。。”格列兹曼控制不住的浪叫了起来。急促的呼吸使得他的胸膛上上下下的起伏着，显得格外格外有诱惑力。  
c罗加快了手速，用嘴舔舐着格列兹曼的耳垂，“啊。。。”格列兹曼的龟头涨得紫红，突然一道白液从龟头处射了，随着c罗的继续撸动，一道又是一道射在了c罗的手上，散落到了地上。  
格列兹曼呜咽着，觉得这么快就被弄射了实在太羞耻了。  
c罗把手放在格里兹曼的头上，示意让格列兹曼跪下，格里兹曼迷糊得照做了。  
c罗褪去自己的裤子，巨大的阴茎早已坚挺，格列兹曼跪下后抬头把c罗的分身含到口里，瞬时，粗大的阴茎就把他的口腔塞得满满的，那强烈的男性荷尔蒙味道满满的包裹住他，使他不由自主的臣服在这个顶级球星胯下。  
格列兹曼伸出舌头舔舐着柱身，时而又用舌尖刺激对方的裂缝，他现在已精通于此。  
“啊。。小骚货，看来你天生就是一个sucker”c罗舒服得说着下流话。  
C罗快要射的时候，猛得推开了他，“转过去！”c罗冷冷得说道。  
格列兹曼觉得浑身热的不行，欲望主宰了他所有的神智，他没有反抗的转过了身。  
“快屁股翘起来！”  
格列兹曼转过身，双手撑地，尽可能的把臀部抬高，肉红色的穴口显得娇嫩极了，c罗抓起格列兹曼的手，移到他自己的穴口“乖，好好表现，让我知道你今天来的真正目的。”  
神志迷离的格列兹曼一边乖顺的抚揉着自己的花穴，一边欲望攻心得向c罗乞求着：“啊。。好痒。。chris。。快草我。。。受不了。。”  
他只觉得自己浑身就像火烧，刚射完的阴茎又硬了，而后面的蜜穴在自己的开拓下也逐渐开始绽放，瘙痒难耐。  
“啊。。chris，快进来。”c罗迟迟不肯插入让格里兹曼的后穴非常空虚，他顺势向后靠，双腿跪在c罗身体两侧，后穴对着挺立的阴茎坐了下去。  
　　“啊。。。。”后穴得填满，让格列兹曼满足的叫出了声。  
　　“瞧你这样，你们法国人都这么主动吗？都这么骚吗？”c罗扶着格列兹曼的腰部，将阴茎一个劲的往格列兹曼后穴深处顶。  
　　“啊啊啊。。。。呜。。。。”粗大的阴茎一下子撑满后穴的快感让格列兹曼爽的大叫，格列兹曼迫不及待的开始上下移动着身体快速的吞吐c罗的阴茎，一下下的使劲往阴茎上坐，顶得自己后穴里淫水不断，流出的爱液弄湿了c罗的胯部。  
　　“爽不爽？小骚货。”c罗半眯着眼享受格列兹曼后穴的套弄。  
　　“啊。。chris，不行了。。。啊。。！”格列兹曼大口喘着气看着自己胀到极限的阴茎，阴茎的柱体部分也胀的暴出青筋来。  
　　“不准射，我还没爽了，你怎么能爽第二次。“c罗掐住格列兹曼的龟头不让他射精，格列兹曼难过得哼了一声。他让格列兹曼回到了原来的狗爬式姿势。  
阴茎顶在格列兹曼的穴口，双手从下方揉捏那因性欲而凸起的乳头。  
“啊。。。我。。我是来想让你草我，啊。。chris。。快进来。”格列兹曼忍不住尖叫出来，彻底屈服于欲望之下。得到了满意的答案，c罗也毫不吝啬得奖励了格列兹曼。  
“啊。。太。。深了。。啊。。。。”  
格列兹曼从未尝试过这个姿势，没想到这个姿势可以插得如此之深，如此之爽，已经完全沉溺于欲望之中，狂热的迎合着c罗，淫荡的声音不自觉从嘴中溢出。  
他能清楚感觉到体内的肉棒在进进出出，身体带着一阵阵难以抗拒的快感，冲击着自己全身每一处神经。  
c罗在草格列兹曼的同时不禁伸出手，轻轻的抚上他那一头的金发发，“安东尼，以前比赛场上我怎么没有发觉你那么美呢。”c罗温柔得调戏到。  
格列兹曼作出回应的只是支离破碎的呻吟声。  
“小骚货，你屁股是有多骚，捅几下就流了这么多，里面都决堤了。”c罗坏笑着。  
话语的刺激下后穴一收一缩又流出不少淫水。  
　　“啊。。。chris，好舒服。。啊。。。”  
c罗对着格列兹曼抽插的快速而大力，髋骨一次次撞击到格列兹曼的屁股上发出啪啪的声音，c罗低头看着自己的阴茎在格列兹曼的后穴里一次次的进出着，张开的肉穴紧绞着他的阴茎。  
“chris。。。。啊。。。。快点。。。”格列兹曼被c罗顶的身体直晃，汗液从额头滴下，却还在不知满足的渴求。  
　　“小骚货，这可是你自己要求快点的，一会儿别后悔。”格列兹曼断断续续的呻吟声就像是在欢迎c罗。  
c罗的阴茎往后穴深处一顶，立刻加快了抽插的速度。格列兹曼体会到了c罗顶级的身体素质，这抽插的速度是他从经历过的，而且每一次插得又狠又深，后穴内壁被摩擦的滚烫，溅出的爱液沿着大腿，滴到了地上。  
　　  
　　“啊啊。。。。chirs。。。。不行了。。。”格列兹曼的身体随着阴茎的抽插来回晃动着，感觉c罗的龟头都已经顶到自己后穴最深处，却在下一次又给他带来更大的刺激。格列兹曼不由自主的收缩着后穴，把整根粗大的阴茎紧紧包裹住。  
　　  
　　“小妖精，放松点，你快把我夹断了。”后穴夹得阴茎已经有点进出困难了，格列兹曼的淫水完全浸润了龟头，从马眼里滴了出来 ，打湿了c罗捏住阴茎的手。格列兹曼的后穴刚一放松，c罗又一个挺身，狠命的抽插起来。  
　　  
　　“啊。chris。。。啊。。快放开。。。让我射。。。呜。。。。”c罗突然一顶刺激的格列兹曼身体直哆嗦。大脑接受着身体的反馈，他就要高潮了。  
　　“安东尼，你太紧了。”格列兹曼濒临射精，后穴收缩的更加厉害，这温暖的渠道也把c罗也逼上了边缘。“啊啊。。。”  
随着医生嘶吼，c罗达到了高潮，c罗射在了格列兹曼的体内后松开了手，格列兹曼终于得到了解放，龟头瞬间喷出了大量的精液全部泄在了地上。  
　　高潮两次后的格列兹曼满足又无力得躺在地上，迷迷糊糊，c罗在他耳边低语“现在你可以用我家浴室洗澡了。”

一个星期后的傍晚，格列兹曼突然接到了c罗的电话，“现在来我家，有事找你。”  
c罗的语气比较像命令，格列兹曼疑惑的同时，还是决定去看看，在一夜情之后，这个同城死敌找他还能有什么事。  
c罗家的门依然没有锁，格列兹曼走进后，就隐约听到有声音，随着声音他来到了c罗的卧室。推开门后，他发觉眼前c罗什么都没穿，腰上有一双腿，他在做爱！再仔细一看，c罗身下的人是巴萨的球王梅西。梅西正在被c罗草，他显然还没接收这一切，梅西娇喘着，用迷离的眼神看着他，看到这淫腻的画面格列兹曼一周没有射精的阴茎又硬了。  
“不想加入我们吗？”c罗反问格列兹曼！


End file.
